Unmei no Hito
by Kitsune-Ohime-Sama
Summary: Sasuke really wants to kill those damn crickets. SasuNaruSasu Song fic Three-shot Rated T for Language


**Pairings:**

SasuNaru/Magnet Shipping

Do. Not. Listen. To. An. AMV. Of. Your. OTP. For. 10. Hours. Straight.

**Summary: **Sasuke really wants to kill those damn crickets.

**Warnings: **Song-fic, language, shounen-ai, and possible OOCness.

Set around whatever chapter after the Team 7 Reunion arc and during the anime filler with the Sanbi.

Sasuke being broody in the delicious, SasuNaru style. (AKA, I made his POV REALLY descriptive of his inner struggles) Also, for whatever reason, I never had Sasuke call himself by name. By the time I had realized this, I was at the fifth page with no wish to go back and change it. Besides, it gives this threeshot a unique style.

I don't own Unmei no Hito (My Destined One) and I'm sorry to say I don't know who sang it. I do know that there's a SasuNaru AMV using this song and it's fucking beautiful (I think you all know what inspired this).

_Song Lyrics_

_English Translation (Not necessarily, I'm just following the AMV's subtitles)_

"Speech."

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter is dedicated to…<em>**

**All of my 250+ followers! **

**(there's too many to name and not take up a lot of space…)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unmei no Hito<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Daijoubu itsumo…<em>

_I'm fine as usual_

He shouldn't have done it. Maybe if he hadn't, he wouldn't be plagued by this… emotion. It made him _weak_, feel _weak_, and act _weak_. That- was not something he could afford. No, _weakness_ could not be allowed.

He felt the corners of his lips turn downwards, ruining the previous expression of stoic detachment on his face. If he let this… emotion continue to rage and fester in his heart and in his mind, he would be no better than the _moron_ who caus-

No.

Just thinking of… it only made the _useless_ feeling grow **stronger**.

_Chanto waratteruyo…_

_I make sure to smile_

That could not be allowed. It was not allowed. It will never **be** allowed.

And yet, here he lay, on his cot, eyes as dark as the darkest night boring into the wooden door that led to the outside world. Only just a day ago, he had went through that door on a… his eyes narrowed the slightest and his small frown grew into a small grimace as he reminisced.

A_ thought _and an _urge__._

A _thought_ that seemed so sudden and strange that it had actually startled him when it first came to him while he was resting on this very cot at this same very time.

An _urge_ built upon such a plebian emotion that he preferred to think of as an unneeded attachment that he merely had to live with, if not shove it in the deepest corner of his mind.

He had went through it, deciding that entertaining such ridiculous _urges_ and _thoughts_ would cause no trouble nor after effects. He had been wrong. Oh so terribly, **wrong**.

_Demo dare to itemo…_

_So that no one can tell_

Longing.

_Nani ka tarinai…_

_That there's something not enough_

He was fucking longing.

Longing for what?

For bright sapphire eyes that pulled him into the bluest abyss he has ever been in.

For the loudest, yet softest yellow that his hands ached to tangle themselves in.

For the tanned, whiskered cheeks that contrasted so greatly to his own, bare and pasty white cheeks.

For the smile, oh god, the smile that not only brightened up the world far much better than the sun ever could, but somehow managed to make the corners of his own lips quirk upwards in the smallest of smiles.

Even now, he noticed, over reminiscing items that he had sworn to himself to not think on, his lips have somehow molded into a little smirk. Frowning at this realization had solved that issue quick enough.

Oh god, he longed for so much more than he had bargained for.

Unable to take this… _atrocious _emotion much longer, he threw himself off his cot. He stood on his feet, staring at the door. His mind refused to venture to _thoughts_ of an inanimate object **_mocking _**him as his feet remained planted to the stone floor. He was not afraid and he would gladly torch any non-life lover who dared to claim so.

Then, why did his feet refuse to take the necessary steps to his goal?

_Ima anata ga koko ni…_

_Even though, right now, right here_

Tired of useless musings and quips from a suspiciously familiar voice, he tossed aside his _thoughts_ and walked through the doorway.

_Kuruwakenai no ni…_

_You will no longer come back_

* * *

><p><em>Aketa mado kara…<em>

_From the opened window_

What was he doing here?

That was the one question he allowed to come forth in his mind. He dared not to answer it, for it would only lead to more questions that he truly did not want to entertain.

Settling himself once more on the rough tree bark, he focused his gaze once more over the silent ville of Konohagakure at early dawn. He was on the outskirts of the field of perception the village had over itself. His position was perfect for viewing the luminous moon that seemed to be deliberately hanging over that blond moron's apartment.

Not that he was paying special attention.

_Mieta mangetsu…_

_I looked at the full moon_

He sat in this position, his _thoughts_ constantly wandering back to the day before.

Orochimaru had come to his room early that morning. He had told him to rest from his constant training, figuring that he needed a few days to calm down from a disastrous meet with people of the accursed past. Initially, he had wanted to ignore the man and continue with his normal, no breaks of any kind, training, but something inside of him had stopped him. It whispered a question that was the cause of this horrid emotion he was feeling.

_'What is Naruto doing now?'_

_He allowed himself to be surprised by this sudden _thought_. Where had it to come from?_

_As his mind worked to solve a problem that shouldn't exist in the first place, Orochimaru seemed to have taken his silence as acceptance of the message and had left. _

_After a while longer of demanding his unresponsive mind for answers to useless questions, he resigned himself to making himself comfortable on his cot. If he wasn't going to be training for the next day or two, he might as well rest. _

_'Where is Naruto now?' _

_'Is he asleep? Is he training? Is he with 'Sai' or with Sakura?'_

_'Does he still eat that disgusting pile of salt known as ramen as his bread and butter?'_

_If only his subconscious agreed to follow the ideas his mind had deigned to be the decided course of action. It was to say, that the more he sat in this suffocating, dark and silent room, the bolder his subconscious became with its questions. _

_Why?_

_Why now? After two years of being silent on the subject of anything remotely Konoha, why was he thinking about it, let alone the blond? Was it perhaps the aftermath of meeting the present version of 'Team 7'? Or was it something else entirely?_

_Would it be solved by seeing it for himself? _

_This _thought_ had stopped him short. _

_He very well could just leave and check for himself if he wanted to. On the rare days he had left the hideouts for several days on end (mostly just to be rid of the stagnant air and stench of death that plagued every hallway and room each hideout carried), he had returned to Orochimaru raising an eyebrow and no questions._

_What was stopping him?_

_Without a moment's hesitance, he got up from his cot and walked towards the door. It took less than a minute before he was halfway through the hideout to the exit._

Nothing.

* * *

><p><em>It had taken a quarter of the morning for him to ensnare a sufficient chakra trail that was undeniably Naruto's. However, his lip curled upwards in a sneer as he discovered another chakra signature, Naruto was not alone. It was a somewhat heavier, huskier, chakra signature that mingled with Naruto's. He didn't recognize it.<em>

_He could tell that it wasn't Sakura, too concentrated for a female's chakra signature. It also belonged to someone rather old and powerful considering it was much heavier than his and lingered for far longer. Sai was out then._

_He considered Kakashi and Yamato._

_No, Yamato's chakra intermingled with nature itself for a short while before dissipating in less than few hours. Kakashi's chakra was a bit more… electrifying than the trail. It was also not as old or quite as powerful._

_Itachi?_

_He bristled and clenched his fingers, trying to relax at the audacious _thought_. While the signature was nearly as powerful if not slightly more, it lingered whereas anyone of the Akatsuki's managed to disappear in a matter of a few precious minutes._

_So who was it?_

_He got up from his crouch, having bent down to get a better feel of the two trails. There was only one way to find out; follow the two intermingling trails until he found their owners. He had better move now, while the trails were still relatively fresh._

_With that in mind, he dashed away from the spot, making sure to stay in the shadows of the trees. His rapid footsteps made small, audible 'taps' on the ground as he continued on with his 'quest'. It wasn't long before he found himself perched upon a high branch above a spacious training field. Many trees and bushes riddled the outer rims of the field with wooden fences built to keep foolhardy idiots from falling off the slopes of the training field._

_Standing in the middle of the training grounds was an old man with long white hair held out of his face with a strange metal guard on his head. His clothing reminded him of a wanderer and his scent was of frogs. Was this perhaps the teammate Orochimaru called 'Jiriaya'?_

_Though he spoke ill words, Orochimaru's voice was lined with the barest margins of begrudging respect whenever speaking of the man. Considering that he was in no mood to be caught in a fight between himself and the frog sage, he made sure his chakra signature was well hidden. However, all interest in the old man flew to the wind when his eyes slid over to the other standing next to the man._

_Bright blue eyes sparkling with anticipation, blond hair that forever looked tousled and unkept, the characteristic bright orange jumpsuit that was and will forever be a trademark to only one ninja._

Naruto.

_He had to get out of here. Now!_

_His body refused to move from its spot, as his mind drank in the image of the boy who had oh-so foolishly declared him his friend. _

_And then, _Naruto_ smiled._

Chirp-chirp-chirp!

Suddenly revived, he jolted slightly. His bleary eyes took a good look around to stop at the little insect that had dared to disturb him. It tilted its head tauntingly before chirping once again.

As if bored already, it quickly left its spot to join its nearby, also chirping, brethren. His left lower eyelid twitched as the echoes of the incessant chirping only served to further remind him of his predicament.

Fucking crickets.

_Suzumoshi no koe ga sabishi sa sasou kara…_

_Because the voice of the bell cricket invites loneliness_

Narrowing his eyes, he left his post. The early signs of dawn approaching were becoming clearer be the second and there was no way he would stick around in a place that, albeit decently hidden, is very easily accessible. So he left and ran back in the direction of their latest hideout location.

And then his feet stopped. In the worst place imaginable.

The calming sound of the river rushing over the waterfall where two familiar figures faced each other in tense, but respectful greeting did nothing to soothe his frayed nerves.

* * *

><p><em>"Sasuke! I won't let you go to Orochimaru! Even if I have to break every bone in your body!"<em>

* * *

><p>He was at the Valley of the End.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"To me… you have become my closest friend."<em>

* * *

><p>No… he didn't have a friend anymore. The exhausting <em>thought<em> weighed heavily on his mind. Even his shoulders sagged at the impossible weight of such a _thought_.

It should not affect him this much. That memory is nothing more than a distant dream. It was better off forgotten in the never-ending siren of crashing water. He closed his eyes, trying to find the hateful darkness that would shroud out that clinging memory.

But why is it that he cannot breathe?

* * *

><p><em>"Are… are you awake now!?"<em>

* * *

><p>His eyes snapped open to meet the light of day. His breath came out in ragged breaths; each heave was as painful as the other. The fuck was he holding his breath for?<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You're just a child, Naruto-!"<em>

* * *

><p>His head was reeling- far too many <em>thoughts<em> and, dare he think it, feelings were storming past the messily fixed walls of his mind. They repeated endless phrases of words better left beyond his mind.

_Osaeta kimochi…_

_The feeling that I held onto_

He needed to get out of here. He needed his feet to move. To take him anywhere- Kumo, Suna, Iwa, anywhere- **as long as it wasn't here**.

His feet, after being unresponsive for the last several seconds, finally responded and- he moved.

* * *

><p><em>"Naruto… I-"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Mata sawagi dasu…<em>

_Starts to make an uproar_

He was cursed (blessed).

One of the few banes (lights) of his existence's chakra signature was just ahead. Just standing there in the middle of wide plain of open land where it was all too easy to spy moving objects.

Trees and bushes were scarce across the sea of green and occasional patch of brown and it would be arduous to go the long way around. Besides, if he could sense the other's chakra signature at his position at the outer edge of the grassland, it was definitive that the other could sense his.

Life was a bitch. If he hadn't already established this revelation, he would like to establish it now as he ran quickly through the area. His path would lead him directly to the other. Why? Because his feet refused to respond to the directions his brain was sending.

About three kilometers away, he could spy the orange jumpsuit that he was swiftly approaching. He had already made the decision that he was going to just jump over their head and continue on without any form of confrontation.

He was 2.5 kilometers away from contact.

Now, he was 1.5 kilometers away from contact. He could now see that he was seeing the back of the other- of Naruto.

1 more kilometer away. He narrowed his eyes and prepared to jump. What he didn't expect was for the other to suddenly turn around _and run straight towards him_. He couldn't stop himself from gritting his teeth; he could barely deal with his own _thoughts_ or _memories_ of the blond, but to deal with the actual thing?

_Anata ni aitakute…_

_I want to meet you_

His feet started to slow from a run to a rapid pacing to a meaningful gate. Naruto was also slowing down to a walk and as they closed the distance between them, he could see the expression on the other's face. It wasn't as blank as others would be led to believe for he could see the strain of Naruto trying to hold something back in his eyes and pressed lips. He could tell that the other had something to say.

Whether or not he was prepared to hear it was the question.

_Kurushiku naru yoru wa…_

_Even if the night becomes painful_

Without his prompting, his walking came to a full stop just a meter away from Naruto. The other kept walking towards him. He closed his eyes just as the other was mere millimeters away but he only felt the shifting air as the blond continued walking past him.

_Harisake sou da yo…_

_And split open_

He tilted his head backwards in confusion just as Naruto's footsteps slowed to a stop just a couple of footsteps behind him. He opened his eyes slowly. He was unable to believe that Naruto just walked on b-

"I _felt _you."

_Dare ka wo omoutte…_

_If we share_

His eyes widened. From his peripherals, Naruto's hands were clenched and shaking. What…?

"That day, when I was training with Ero-sennin, I _felt _you. You were fucking standing just a mere few meters away!" He could only just stare as the other's shoulders started to shake as he continued. "You were this close…"

* * *

><p><em>"…Wasn't your dream to become Hokage? Shouldn't you have spent your time training rather than chasing me?"<em>

* * *

><p>"We were so close!" Naruto shouted, his voice was gnarled and coarse as the scent of salt wafted through the air.<p>

_Tears. The only question is who it belongs to. Yours or mine?_

_Konna kimochi nanda…_

_This kind of same feeling_

* * *

><p><em>"… How can I become Hokage… when I can't even save a friend?"<em>

* * *

><p>With tears in their eyes and a weapon in hand, they met each other in battle.<em><em>

_Soba ni ite hoshii_

_Then stay by my side._

* * *

><p>You guys never thought I'd get this part done, did you. I'm telling you that I work on all of these but about 70% of my time is spent planning and sorting out kinks in plot and 20% is used being laz- drawing inspiration. The remaining 10% is divided between my school and family and writing.<p>

Nonetheless, I'm trying to get these chapters and stories finished quickly.

Thank you for reading and please review, follow, and or fav! Certainly have a good day/night, as well~

**_~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~_**


End file.
